finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivalice (Tactics)
Ivalice ( ) is a kingdom in Final Fantasy Tactics, and the central setting of the game. It is a unified kingdom of seven territories, each of which were once independent kingdoms in their own right. Map Geography The kingdom of Ivalice is found on a headland at the western tip of its continent. It is unknown what this continent's name is, but its geographical features have been shaped to an extent by an event known as the Cataclysm. The western parts of the land are covered with fertile plains, while the east has a much drier climate. A small headland juts south of the mainland, upon which the former kingdom of Lionel was founded, with the island of Goug to its west. The bay on the southwest side of Ivalice was once land, the site of the ancient Holy Empire of Ydora. A catastrophe sank the entire region, leaving only a small island which is now the site of Mullonde, the Church of Glabados' holy base. Topography Waters Ivalice is surrounded by the waters of Rhana Strait on the north, and the Bugross Sea to the southeast and southwest, each known as the East Bugross Ocean and West Bugross Ocean respectively. The Bugross Sea is said to be unnaturally stormy all year round, and many ships such as the Highwind and the Falcon have been sunk by its giant waves. This lead to the construction of a lighthouse at the location known as Midlight's Deep. The Rhana Strait also brings fierce winds that blow into the Fovoham Windflats. Ivalice is also home to a variety of inland waters. The Dorvauldar River in Limberry provides fertilization for all the regions' plains. The Zeirchele Falls flow down from the Algost Mountains, creating a spectacular natural wonder on its stair-like cliffs. Some water bodies were the sites of bloody battles during the Fifty Years' War, including the Tchigolith Fenlands and Lake Poescas. Both were ruined by their respective battles - the Fenlands turning to a poisonous swamp, while the Lake became haunted by souls of those who perished there. A large section of Lake Poescas is dried up, leaving nothing but a white salt bed, though the deep watery sections are believed to be the home of some kind of sea serpent. Limberry Castle is also built on the shores of the lake Loch Dalla. Highlands The land of Ivalice is also quite mountainous. Mountain ranges span across entire territories, creating many valleys and mountain passes. The measurement for length in Ivalice is called a "dohm" (old translations call them "dorma"), though it is still vague on how long one dohm is to real-life measurement. Some of the famed mountains: *The Thealla Peaks are believed to be the highest mountains in Ivalice, measuring 6,000 dohms. *Mount Landria is 2,000 dohms high and was once a holy site for practicing monks. *Mount Germinas is the oldest peak in the region, rising up from a barren dry wasteland. *Mount Bervenia, an active volcano still spewing its ashes and smoke. *Mount Gulg, where an errand was posted because of the sightings of the spirit of a girl who fell into the volcano. *Mount Urobos, the site of mining activity in Gariland. The mountain ranges in Ivalice: *Algost Mountains, the range which forms the Zeirchele Falls. *Ural Mountains, once a site of the adamantite mining rush. *Coldman Mountains, the site of a mine exclusively owned by the Toppa mining family. *Vector Mountains, famed for its white mists, and rarely visited. Climate Ivalice's weather systems are believed by some to be tropical, due to it having two seasons; wet and dry. However, there are signs of a temperate climate because of the snow falling in the Mining Town of Gollund, though it could be because Gollund is situated on a higher altitude than other settlements. This lends credibility to the theory that Ivalice is actually of temperate Mediterranean climate due to it having a wet season in winter and a dry season in summer, as it is clearly evident in the calendar. Wet season is found from Sagittarius to Aquarius and Gemini to Cancer, while the dry season is from Leo to Scorpio and Pisces to Taurus. Calendar The Ivalician calendar adopts the Zodiac dates as the name of their months, although they still refer to the Gregorian calendar for the dates. In this table: History Ivalice's history is rich with legends of ancient kingdoms with superior technology (a reference to the days of Final Fantasy XII). The timeline of this version of Ivalice takes place after the events of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings and before the events of Vagrant Story. See also: *Cataclysm *Fifty Years' War *Battle of Ziekden Fortress *War of the Lions *Battle of Fort Besselat *The Horror of Riovanes Demographics The greatest difference from the Ivalice of other series is that humans are the only sentient species in this world. Humans have been creating settlements and kingdoms since ancient times, and most of the ruins found throughout Ivalice and the regions around it contain artifacts that point out humans as the dominant race in this world. However, recent digs have found traces of non-human civilization in many parts of Ivalice. One of the ancient civilizations discovered is the race of creatures known as Moogles. The proof of their existence is said to be found deep within the woods of the Siedge Weald as well as in the ruins of Clockwork City of Goug. Deep beneath the grounds of the city are machines that saw extensive use at the time of Saint Ajora. Some records hold that Goug was itself the capital city for Moogles in ancient times, and that Moogles were an industrious race with a wizardry in engineering. At present, Moogles only exist in spirit form known as Espers. In fact, in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, Goug is actually a city where Moogles live. This hints not only that the aforesaid is true but also that Final Fantasy Tactics A2 takes place before Tactics. Politics Ivalice is ruled by an absolute monarchy. In this case, the King of Ivalice makes decisions for the future of the country. The Atkascha royal family have been rulers of this kingdom for generations, and they share a common royal bloodline with the rulers of the nations surrounding the kingdom, namely Ordallia and Romanda. In the storyline of Final Fantasy Tactics, King Ondoria Atkascha was the ruler of Ivalice, but due to health concerns handed the office to his wife Queen Louveria. The royal family is aided by the Board of Chamberlains, who are responsible for the well-being of the royal family. In terms of policy-making, the Council of Nobles, made of the aristocratic families, assisted the King. There are seven territories in Ivalice, all former kingdoms before the unification of Ivalice. The King and his royal family ruled Lesalia. The aristocracy is in charge of five territories of Ivalice; The Duchy of Gallionne, The Grand Duchy of Fovoham, The Duchy of Zeltennia, The March of Limberry, and Lionel. Mullonde is the seventh territory, but here the Church of Glabados is fully in control, with no intervention from the state. Religion :See also: Pharism and Church of Glabados. In the ancient times, the people of Ivalice are members of Pharism that mixed religion and state together. This changed after the cataclysm struck the land known as Mullonde, and the Church of Glabados became the major religion of Ivalice. Education There are several educational institutions within Ivalice, all of which adhere to the social class structure existing in Ivalice. Eagrose Preparatory Akademy The school for aristocrats attended by Alma Beoulve and Tietra Hieral. Royal Akademy for the Magickal Arts Situated in the Magick City of Gariland, a school of magick that produced the war hero Elidibus. Royal Military Akademy Also in Gariland, this is the Akademy where Ramza Beoulve and Delita Heiral had trained as knight cadets. It also produced top students such as the Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg and Cletienne Duroi. Trivia *The location (dot) of Necrohol of Mullonde is never explicitly stated within the game nor shown on the map, but it is located within the game's data. The dot on the game's map is directly located in the middle of the sea above Midlight's Deep and bellow Lake Poescas. There is no road leading to the dot, and the dot cannot be access under normal circumstances. Category: Worlds Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Locations Category:Location Lists